Express $0.6409$ as a fraction.
$0.6409$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6409}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6409$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6409}{10000}$